Undercover: Afterwards
by GoofyGirl1984
Summary: Takes place after Olivia comes back from M.E. Office ONE SHOT E/0 and F/0 friendship ; i fixed the mistakes and added a little enjoy ;


Undercover: Afterwards

_**A/N were the hell did FISH come into play as a nick name from Olivia b/c she was a newbie in prison or something I rather not say LOL? **_

_**A/N the mistakes i made wow no more post at 2 am again LOL that was bad!! i'm working on fixing mistakes from my other stories too ;)**_

Its takes place after going back to the crib from the M.E office...

Elliot took Olivia's hand and took her to the cribs and he sat on one bed and she sat across from him "Liv please tell me about it." All she did was cry. "Come on talking about it might help."

" What!" she really began to sob.." I got grabbed on my thigh while they "checked" me out" she took a deep breath "I got hit by Fin because I got defensive I wanted to take the guy down and I got knocked down and a bloody arm!" she swallowed "I had to go to the damn nurse and have stitches" she let tears fall from her eyes "I got a cold shower (A/N was it a cold shower?) the shower was gross it made me want to go home and clean mine" took a deep breath " I got slammed into a table that hurt and oh yeah ALMOST RAPED!!" took another deep breath "The bastard takes me to the basement and threw me on 2 stacked twin mattress's and I screamed and no one heard me!" She is just sobbing harder.

"He undid his belt and I tried getting up and he undid the cuffs from one of my hands andI hit him I elbowed him and socked him in the jaw and I ran and hid he did find me I apologize and he hit me in the stomach and the legs with the baton and I hit in and ran for the door that was locked. she took another deep breath and I fell after he hit me in the jaw and he locked the cuff to the door and he undid his pants I begged him not too and I'm crying and he told me not to bite him and he tried shoving my face into his... she is just sobbing can't say the word "let's say thank god Fin getting there when he did. I was gonna be...be raped" she said in a whisper. "I would of been a victim!!"

Elliot put his arm around her and let her cry in his chest. "You know the longer we talk I think you will feel better and I will have less diaper duty." She looked at him and laugh at least with the part of him and diaper duty.

"Well I think I'm gonna stay here in the cribs I'm gonna talk with Fin tomorrow."

"Well I'm gonna stay too and keep you company you don't need to stay by yourself."

"No El go home to Kathy and your kids."

"No Kathy is use to me not coming home ok."

Olivia got into a bed and she was sobbing and Elliot sat at the end of the bed and patton her back gently and not near the bruise from the baton and she drifting off to sleep from being exhausted and Elliot called Kathy and then laid down on the next bunk and he was out.

The next morning...

Olivia woke up and Elliot was still asleep. She was feeling better and she went to the bathroom and used it and splashed water on her face and dried it and went down and she saw Fin and she grabbed his hand and took him into the interrogation room and she turned around and she took a deep breath and said "thank you for saving me and being there for me"

"So how our you holding up?" he asked curious

" I'm ok. So how did you sleep?" she answered honestly

" A little like an hour I was relieving when I hit you and made you bleed!" he said angerly

" It is ok it was your job!" she said softly

" No I made you bleed it was the elbow." i got a couple stitches and was ok

" So what did you learn about the basement?" she asked

" When the door stop is up it is in use, girls our doing it on purpose for drugs."

" I was scared to death she started to have tears coming from her eyes if you didn't come when you did god i"..."i know baby girl. I'm sorry! How did you sleep?"

" Not bad El slept with me in the cribs. I was in pain in my back and knees from the baton! But I will live." she said with a little smile

"Good."

" How about sometime when your feeling better I take you to lunch?"

" Ok not now I'm sore!" they leave the interrogation room and in came Cragen Benson/Tutuola 1 week vacation no buts go."

" Yes Captain!" they both said. Olivia went to the cribs and got her stuff and she kissed Elliot on the forehead and said" thanks for the talk" and she left and went home. (he was still asleep)

**Was it that bad? i was trying with the whole emotions thing. ;) THE END!**


End file.
